Watchful eyes
by Sapphirefoxgirl
Summary: Leon can't help but feel that something is watching him. One-shot D/Leon...kind of...


Leon couldn't help but feel that someone was following him. He could feel eyes on him all day, from the time he woke up in the morning, to the time he went to sleep at night. At first, he just shook it off, he knew inside that he should listen to his instincts, like he usually did, but something told him that it wouldn't do much.

It started about a week ago, he started to feel an uncomfortable feeling some time in the afternoon, a nagging feeling of being watched causing him to make a scene in the middle of the street when he suddenly turned around and shouted out:

" Why the FUCK are you following me!" at the top of his lungs.

The little old woman who stood behind him quickly began to scramble away from the, no doubt about it, highly disturbed young man.

If that wasn't embarrassing enough, a couple of days ago, while he was at work, he felt the feeling suddenly strengthen around him, so suffocatingly, so suddenly that he had stumbled backwards from the urinal that he was using and fell into the stall behind him.

It really wasn't his fault! The man should have known better to actually lock the stall before doing his business!

Needless to say, Leon had gotten an unwanted eye full of the man's ding-a-ling...and he didn't mean two bells hanging from a string like in Chuck Berry's song... not to mention that pants were still 'round his knees, so his own was displayed for around to see.

Now he was the official pansy of the office. Everyone thought he did it on purpose in order to spy on the poor guy. He was a new dude, and so was already nervous around everyone. Now he couldn't even look Leon in the eye without screaming out that he wasn't interested in Leon. Even told Leon to find someone else to screw him up the ass when Leon tried his best to apologize, instantly realizing his mistake and trying to apologize himself...needless to say, instead of apologizing, Leon wanted to beat the kid silly, the only reason he didn't being that the boss had stood right behind him.

Even at that time, it felt like there was some kind of strange force watching him.

And now, as he walked into his apartment, it again began to feel as if the force was so strong that it would suffocate him with how close it was. So close, yet so obviously far away. He didn't see anything, but the feeling was just so strong that there had to have been some reason for it.

There was no doubt about it, there was someone watching him. It was highly disturbing that this feeling even followed him into his home. He couldn't even take a shower in peace, as that seemed to be one of the times the feeling was at it's strongest.

The other times being when he...well, you know. Everyone had to satisfy there urges some time. Leon himself would typically become very friendly with Mr. Hand at this time. Which reminded him, he hadn't been able to relieve those urges recently due to this strange presence. The pressure down below was too strong, he had to do something about it or he would would explode. With this in mind, he slipped out of his clothes and laid down onto his bed, his hand reaching down to the pulsing organ below. Gently squeezing the head, he began to slide his hand up, hand slightly massaging as it slide back down, achingly slow at first before speeding up as the pleasure began to escalate.

However, just as he began to lose himself inside of the heat. Inside of the steady motions of his hand and was about to really get to the good stuff, his hand reaching down to the puckered entrance that he knew would take him to the highest of pleasures, it happened.

He was suddenly surrounded by thousands of eyes, all of which took great pleasure in the sensual site of the body before them.

Except they weren't there.

Not really at least. Leon could feel each and every one of these eyes, looking at him from every different angle, taking his body in like a hungry beast. The only problem was that he couldn't see them. It had snapped him out of his lustful cloud as his body jerked up, the harsh motion causing his finger which had been hovering over his entrance to suddenly pierce him.

He had lost it at that point, the pleasure suddenly exploding from his body. He had never actually put his finger in there before, only played with the outside, and though the feeling was certainly foreign and felt incredibly awkward, it also felt unbelievably amazing. His chest suddenly heaved as he let out a great moan, spilling himself all over his stomach, chest, and bed sheets.

Oh, he could not believe that that had just happened. He just came from penetrating himself with just barely the tip of his finger. He used to tell himself, that, because he only fondled the outside, that it was okay for him to touch himself there, that it was okay that he loved to touch himself there. But there he was, the white remnants from his release littering his chest and thighs, all from slipping one little finger inside...

...did that make him gay?...

And as Leon contemplated all that had just happened to him, he never noticed the small tendril of green at his open windowsill. It slowly shifted and slide closer into the room, never leaving the window, but getting closer, as if to get a better look at the heaving figure on the bed.

Suddenly, it began to jerk and shift before a small purple eye emerged at the tip, taking in the beautiful site of the sweat glistening body.

If someone were to follow that one vine to it source, they would find themselves wondering all over them the town. Everywhere you went you would find another small vine hidden somewhere. In the bushes, behind trees, along the ceilings inside the buildings. Everywhere.

And none would notice that all these places were the common dwellings of one Leon Orcot, or that the direct source of the strange foliage was from a small shop in Chinatown, where a certain Count D sat with his head leaned back onto his red throne-like seat, his eyes shut and his arms resting on each side of his seat, a small smile on his black lips as he breathed out heavily.

What a wonderful site.

Well, I hope that you like this story, I know I haven't been writing lately, but not for lack of trying. I have started the next chapters for my other two stories a dozen times now, but never finished them. I just can't seem to write for them right now, especially Leon Leona Orcot. Meanwhile, a whole bunch of other ideas are floating around in my head. So i'm hoping that, by writing one-shots like this and other stories, maybe it will clear my head and I can get back onto these stories. plus, that slave story is still floating around in my head and feel that I have to start writing about it now or I'll explode and never get to it.

Meanwhile, I really hope that you guys like this story, I'm exploring a little bit more with my writing, so I hope you like it. And I hope I don't end up hating this the way I seen to hate everything I write shortly after posting it...I always seem to get embarrassed about it right after I post them.


End file.
